


Что будет после

by Oxyz



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Psyhology, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Нам нужно развеяться» – сказал Гайзлер, смущённо улыбаясь, но Германн прекрасно расслышал невысказанное и тревожное «нам нужно о многом поговорить начистоту».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что будет после

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением послужили: песня Radiohead «High And Dry» и фото (http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2014/02/7b6c41603fec4fd6f9e5c83842f30eb4.jpg) - но они не имеют к содержанию текста никакого отношения.
> 
> Фраза в тексте - «плохие времена становятся хорошими воспоминаниями» - является цитатой.

_Drying up in conversation,_  
You will be the one who cannot talk.  
 **_Radiohead_ **

 

**1**

 

 

Всё закончилось.

Это только слова – обнадёживающие, немного пугающие, пока что не объясняющие ничего. Есть облегчение, отчасти недоверие: кайдзю терроризировали мир больше десятка лет – и вот теперь их нет. С этим невозможно мгновенно смириться, нельзя просто принять это на веру. Каждый боится того, что на поверку закрытие Разлома окажется фикцией – и надеется на то, что это всё-таки было по-настоящему.

Кому-то в мире ещё только предстоит узнать, что главная угроза человечеству была устранена, кто-то уже начинает осторожно в это верить, кто-то возносит благодарности – армии или своим богам.

Ньютон Гайзлер радуется победе вместе со всеми военными и техниками в Шаттердоме. Это всеобщий восторг, единый порыв, инстинкт огромной толпы – хлопать и кричать от радости, обнимать стоящих рядом товарищей. Жить и быть счастливыми «сейчас», не думать о таком отдалённом и ещё вовсе неясном «потом».

Вряд ли в данный момент кто-то из них в полной мере осознаёт, как теперь изменится жизнь – для всех в общем и каждого в частности, думает Ньютон. Он не уверен в том, что теперь будет с ним самим.

Только когда утихает первая волна восторгов, исчезает наваждение торжественности момента, он позволяет себе наконец расслабиться. И на него тут же лавиной наваливаются все ощущения последних часов. Головная боль, преследовавшая его ещё с первого экспериментального дрифта с мозгом кайдзю и которую он упорно отгонял от себя, потому что не было времени на то, чтобы лелеять её. Озноб от холода, пробиравшего насквозь несколько часов кряду – всё это время Ньютон проходил в промокшей одежде – и теперь он чувствует, как горит определённо простуженное и сорванное горло. Резко начинают болеть и все полученные увечья: многочисленные синяки, порезы и ссадины, залитый кровью из лопнувших сосудов левый глаз.

Только сейчас Ньютон понимает, насколько он нуждается в отдыхе. Ему необходимо смыть с себя грязь и кровь, привести в порядок требующие безотлагательного медицинского вмешательства травмы и самое главное – как следует выспаться после всего этого. Отложив все мысли и рефлексию на то самое призрачное и непонятное «потом».

Единственное, в чём Ньютон сейчас уверен, так это в том, что проснётся. Всё прочее – его работа, призвание, местонахождение – в ближайшем будущем вряд ли будет от него зависеть. Он знает, что начнутся бесконечные разбирательства среди руководства, что будет много жестоких вердиктов, что произойдёт тотальная реструктуризация – но в конечном итоге теперь, когда Разлома больше нет, это коснётся людей во всём мире. Он надеется только, что ещё сможет пригодиться правительству как специалист. Он имеет отношение к победе над монстрами, в конце-то концов – и руководство обязано учитывать этот важный, крайне весомый плюс к его скверной личной характеристике в досье.

Ньютон ловит взгляд Германна, стоящего рядом – полный такой же вымученной, но радости, как и у него самого в этот момент. Они оба измотаны, только Ньют – до предела.

Готтлиб кладёт ему руку на плечо и тихо говорит:

– Отправляйся в медицинский отсек. Я сам поговорю с маршалом Хэнсеном.

Ньютон слабо кивает, не в силах даже заставить себя произнести «спасибо». Впрочем, Германну и без слов известно, насколько Ньют ему благодарен.

 

 

**2**

 

Ньютон на удивление хорошо ведёт машину: аккуратно переключает скорости, плавно вписывается в повороты, не тормозит резко. Он спокойно и внимательно смотрит вперёд, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку водительского сидения.

Когда-то – очень-очень давно, ещё до травмы – Германн тоже так умел. И это, пожалуй, единственное, по чему он скучает и чем хотел бы иметь возможность заниматься в повседневной жизни. Но сейчас его полностью устраивает и роль пассажира.

Германн вряд ли сможет объяснить, почему согласился на эту безумную авантюру. Уехать на несколько дней чёрт знает куда, захватив с собой только складную трость и немного денег на обеды, да ещё и с Ньютоном в качестве компаньона.

«Нам нужно развеяться» – сказал Гайзлер, смущённо улыбаясь, но Германн прекрасно расслышал невысказанное и тревожное «нам нужно о многом поговорить начистоту». Ляпни Ньют подобное ещё пару недель назад – и Германн не удержался бы от того, чтобы огреть его тростью. Но Ньютон выбрал правильный момент, чтобы предложить. И удачно скрыл удивление, когда получил согласие.

Германн едва ли не впервые в жизни не может обосновать причины своих поступков. «Спонтанность» – это слово всегда было просто неприменимо к нему. Но теперь ему не хочется даже думать о том, кто он, какой он. Это новое для него ощущение: позволить себе не контролировать всё происходящее. И, кажется, оно ему нравится.

Ньютон сворачивает с трассы на заправку.

– Хочешь бургер? – спрашивает он, доставая из бардачка бумажник.

«Он неисправим», думает Готтлиб и демонстративно кривит губы, кисло просит только горячий кофе без сахара.

Ньютон приносит два стаканчика и коробку с пончиками.

Потом они снова едут без остановки в неизвестность, Ньют прихлёбывает свой кофе, Германн просто греет ладони об обжигающий бок пластиковой ёмкости – и оба думают каждый о своём.

На ночь они останавливаются в придорожном мотеле – и, сидя на пустой террасе перед ним с банкой безалкогольного пива, Ньютон в первый раз неуклюже пытается поднять в разговоре волнующую его тему.

– Чем ты планируешь теперь заниматься?

– Математикой, как и всегда, – Германн пожимает плечами и не уточняет, что значит это «теперь» – «после закрытия Разлома» или «после нашего дрифта».

– А как же твоя семья?

– Я больше не привязан к базе, – говорит Германн и не продолжает фразу. Только добавляет, – как и ты.

Ньютон отхлёбывает из банки и смотрит в пол.

– А мне некуда уезжать. Не к кому. Думаю, пока что останусь в Гонконге. Получу рекомендации, устроюсь куда-нибудь, подучу язык…

– Ты всегда можешь вернуться в МИТ.

– Нет, – отмахивается Ньютон, – я устал преподавать, это не для меня. После того, как поработал на военных, я понял, что просто не смогу больше вести тихую жизнь приличного преподавателя.

– Работа на чёрном рынке – это сказка, которая плохо для тебя закончится, Ньютон.

Меньше всего Германну сейчас хочется спорить или пытаться ограждать Ньюта от его сумасшествия. Но и тратить время на бессмысленное нагромождение лишних слов он не намерен.

Однако, в ответ на его жёсткую прямолинейность Ньютон только улыбается и качает головой.

– Думаю, для такого как я априори сама жизнь не может кончиться хорошо.

В его голосе столько смирения, что Германну хочется как следует встряхнуть его, заставить сбросить эту тоску и снова надеть маску извечной тупой жизнерадостности.

– Ты утрируешь, – от раздражения он сам не замечает, как повышает голос, – пора бы перестать жить вечно на измене, Ньютон. Ты уже не ребёнок, ты способен постоять за себя. Если только не лезешь на рожон.

Это выражение – «на измене» – прежде Германну не было известно его точное значение, но, когда сознание Ньютона слилось с его собственным, он узнал много нового. В том числе и то, каким было детство Гайзлера. Их совместный дрифт показал Германну, что у одиночества бывает и другая сторона. Иная форма проявления.

– Я просто пытаюсь ощутить всё по максимуму до того, как станет слишком поздно. Такая у меня цель. Или даже смысл. Прожить жизнь на полную катушку, чтобы потом не было обидно, понимаешь?

Германн понимает в теории, но на практике не может это принять, потому что ему уже сейчас обидно слишком уж за многое.

Он мог бы рассказать Ньютону о несправедливости. О противоречиях. О бессмысленности большинства жизненных целей. Об упорстве, которое порождает только новые обиды, а вовсе не помогает одерживать победы.

Теории хороши именно тем, что их всегда можно подвести под утопию. Проблемы всегда появляются при попытках реализации теории на практике.

– Мы оказались дрифт-совместимы. Я побывал у тебя в голове. И после этого ты будешь спрашивать, понимаю ли я тебя?

Ньютон смущённо поправляет очки и заметно тушуется.

– Да, ты прав. Прости, – он отставляет недопитое пиво и резко поднимается, сцепляет пальцы за головой, потягиваясь, – засиделись мы с тобой, а утром нужно рано встать, если мы хотим успеть проехать весь маршрут и вернуться в отведённый командованием срок нашего… отпуска.

Никакого маршрута у них нет. «Отпуск» – самовольная увольнительная на пару дней, пока в Шаттердоме всё внимание сосредоточено на пилотах и оборудовании. У них даже нет прикрытия на случай, если маршал Хэнсен раньше времени заметит отсутствие научных сотрудников на своих рабочих местах.

Германн решает промолчать.

Он скупо кивает на пожелание спокойной ночи и ещё долго сидит в одиночестве на террасе, погруженный в раздумья.

 

 

**3**

 

За завтраком Ньютон долго ковыряется вилкой в тарелке и произносит только одну фразу:

– Именно потому что ты побывал у меня в голове…

Так толком ничего и не съев, он первым покидает столовую, коротко кивает на окно, выходящее на автостоянку: «буду ждать тебя в машине». Германн, закончив завтракать, кладёт в сумку несколько бутербродов и наливает в термос чай.

В этот день дорога кажется бесконечной.

Солнце заставляет жмуриться, кондиционер не спасает от жары, а только гоняет по салону прохладный воздух. Германн прикрывает глаза и делает вид, что дремлет; его полностью устраивает тишина.

Ньютон решается потревожить друга только к обеду, в голосе у него звучит смущение и неуверенность:

– Остановимся у придорожного кафе? Я бы поел...

Германн молча достаёт с заднего сидения свою сумку и извлекает из неё припасённые бутерброды.

– Просто припаркуйся где-нибудь у обочины.

Ньютон смотрит на него с благодарностью и глушит мотор. Они обедают всё так же в молчании.

Потом они едут дальше, но на большом перекрёстке Ньют снова тормозит. Поворачивается к Германну.

– Куда бы ты поехал, если бы у тебя была возможность выбирать? – он совершенно точно имеет в виду не выбор между двумя направлениями дороги.

Германн чуть медлит с ответом.

– Домой, доктор Гайзлер. Я бы поехал домой.

– К жене?

– В Берлин.

Ему не хочется вести этот диалог. Ему хочется, чтобы они снова ехали в тишине. Но у Ньютона своё мнение на этот счёт.

– Мы можем вернуться на базу.

– Тогда зачем мы вообще уезжали?

– Я предложил развеяться.

– А я согласился. Да, у нас с самого начала не было цели, но должны же мы были доехать хоть куда-то, а не проделать столько миль впустую.

– Ну, мы доехали до мотеля, – Ньютон пожимает плечами и закусывает губу. Снимает и принимается протирать свои очки (всё те же – он только заменил в них разбитое стекло), – и я в кои-то веки выпил пива. Хоть и безалкогольного. Вкус у него, конечно, был кошмарный...

– Ньютон.

Германн смотрит на него с усталостью во взгляде – и ёрничать совершенно точно больше не стоит. Это конечная точка их пути, дальше только объяснения и возвращение в Шаттердом. Думать о том, что за этим последует, желания нет у них обоих.

Ньютон кладёт руки на руль и сжимает его так, что костяшки белеют.

– Что?

Слова даются Германну очень нелегко, но подбирать другие не имеет смысла. Пусть то, что должно, наконец произойдёт – а уж потом он подумает, что со всем этим делать.

– Просто расскажи мне всё. Я вижу, как сильно тебе этого хочется.

Ньютон медлит несколько долгих минут. Он мнётся, вертит в руках очки, надевает их, поправляет, снова снимает и начинает протирать.

– Ньют.

– Я не знаю, как об этом говорить, Германн, – голос у Гайзлера непривычно тихий, хотя и со знакомыми нотками эмоционального возбуждения, – я запутался. Я постоянно слышу голоса в своей голове – и они сводят меня с ума. Я устал. Мне хочется просто заснуть и никогда больше не просыпаться. Я не могу работать, не могу не работать. Я смотрю на эту чёртову дорогу впереди – и мне хочется разогнаться до максимума, слететь с обрыва или врезаться в гору. Да что угодно, лишь бы отключить хоть ненадолго свой грёбаный мозг.

– И что ты хочешь от меня?

Германн слушает внимательно и старается экономить собственные фразы, чтобы не выдать нервной заинтересованности.

В его голове происходит то же самое. Но существенное отличие между ним и Ньютоном заключается в том, что Германн в состоянии этим управлять. Он всегда умел брать под контроль хаос своего разума, упорядочивать его; удалять ненужные данные – будто стирать лишние уравнения с доски.

– Я не знаю, Германн. Может, чтобы ты хоть как-то мне помог. Потому что я знаю, что ты ощущаешь – или ощущал, по крайней мере – то же самое.

– Помочь тебе? – пожалуй, такого поворота Германн не ожидал. И ему действительно нечего на это сказать, – как ты себе это представляешь?

– Не знаю.

– Ньютон, ты видел все мои мысли. Если бы в них было средство от твоего недуга, оно было бы тебе известно.

Германн лукавит, хотя отчасти сам верит в то, что говорит. Или пытается убедить себя поверить.

Да, Ньютон видел его мысли – но в тот момент они были в дрифте не вдвоём, а в связке с безгранично огромным коллективным разумом кайдзю, и биологу было гораздо важнее (и интереснее) ухватить как можно большее количество именно их воспоминаний, а никак не Германна. Теоретически он мог даже вообще не обратить на них внимания: увидеть, не предпринять попытки вникнуть в них и понять – и забыть тут же.

Этого Германну очень бы хотелось.

Однако, если бы всё на самом деле обстояло именно так – они не сидели бы сейчас вдвоём в машине чёрт знает где вдали от Шаттердома, в котором их, возможно, уже хватились.

И они оба – и Германн, и Ньютон – это прекрасно понимают.

– Я вижу, что ты гораздо легче это переносишь, – Ньютон повышает голос и сердито водружает очки обратно на нос, – я бы видел, если бы ты просто скрывал последствия дрифта, но ты именно что практически не страдаешь от них.

Шах и мат. Германн молча смотрит на Ньюта, не отводящего взгляд от своих рук на руле.

– Просто так сложилось, Ньютон. Без каких бы то ни было причин.

– Но причина есть, – это Ньют говорит, уже нагнувшись к Германну и сжимая в кулаке ворот его рубашки. Это не страшно, Германн точно знает, что Гайзлер не намерен причинять ему вреда. По крайней мере, пока не намерен, – и причина эта – наш фантомный дрифт.

– Во-первых, между нами нет фантомного дрифта, доктор Гайзлер. А во-вторых, вы дрифтовали с кайдзю дважды, и в первый раз в одиночку. Вероятно, это и послужило причиной…

– Нет, – натянутый ворот неприятно трёт шею, когда Ньют несильно дёргает за него, – фантомный дрифт между нами есть, и ты это знаешь. Но ты закрываешься от него. Ты можешь его контролировать. Я считал, что это невозможно, но ты доказываешь обратное. Так как ты это делаешь, чёрт возьми?

Германн смотрит спокойно и холодно. И молчит. И Ньютону становится ясно как день – он ничего не скажет.

Всё было зря. Эта идея с поездкой, попытка вести себя «прилично», чтобы не злить Германна. Жалкие мысли о том, что если в данный момент между ними установилось подобие равновесия, то и в дальнейшем оно не исчезнет.

Нет. Они не стали понимать друг друга лучше и не ругаться из-за этого, дрифт не изменил их самих и их взаимоотношения. Думать в таком ключе было крайне глупо с самого начала. Ньютону почти физически больно от того, что он понимает это лишь сейчас.

Так вот как разбиваются надежды. Теперь ему это известно. Теперь ему от этого даже смешно.

Всё было бесполезно, потому что чёртов зануда не страдает так, как страдает Ньютон – и он не хочет даже попытаться помочь ему с этим разобраться.

Германну просто наплевать. Так было всегда – и так же неизменно это останется в будущем.

«Так какого чёрта ты согласился поехать?» – вопрос остаётся невысказанным. Ньютону хочется смеяться в голос, но он этого не делает. Он отстраняется от Готтлиба и заводит мотор.

 

 

**4**

 

– Сбавь скорость.

– Нет.

Три коротких слова, которые были повторены за последний час также трижды.

– Дороги дальше света фар не видно. Ты убьёшь нас, – а вот это уже что-то новенькое. Ньютон криво усмехается.

– Это было бы здорово. Не осталось бы никаких мыслей.

– Это было бы крайне глупо, Ньютон, и ты это знаешь.

– О, разве? Мне казалось, это ты из нас двоих заносчивый всезнайка.

– Ньютон.

– Ну что?! – Ньютон срывается и орёт. И резко вжимает в пол педаль тормоза.

Машину заносит и разворачивает, протаскивает боком вперёд несколько метров. В те несколько секунд, что это происходит, Ньютон даже не успевает ни о чём толком подумать. Потом машина глохнет и в наступившей тишине он слышит свистящий шёпот Германна:

– Всё хорошо. Всё нормально.

Германн слишком бледен и спокоен, чтобы это было нормально.

От злости и обиды Ньютона, которые и заставляли его разгоняться до максимума весь последний час, теперь не остаётся и воспоминания. Ньют ощущает только запоздалый испуг, прежде чем его захлёстывает чувство вины, и он бестолково шепчет в ответ:

– Я... Господи, прости меня, Германн, прошу, я... я...

«Всё нормально» – в третий раз Ньютон неожиданно слышит эти слова, подуманные вовсе не им, в собственной голове. Он поворачивается к Германну и тупо пялится на него, а тот, в свою очередь, не мигая смотрит перед собой.

– Ты думаешь слишком громко, – шепчет Ньют и несмело протягивает к нему руку, осторожно касается пальцами плеча. Германн вздрагивает – прикосновение возвращает ему чувство реальности – и резко отстраняется.

– Что бы _вы_ там себе не думали, доктор Гайзлер, это _не_ фантомный дрифт, – заполошно выдаёт Германн, тем самым подтверждая, что тоже прекрасно слышит мысли партнёра по дрифту. Он понимает это мгновением позже – и начинает злиться.

Это так привычно: злиться на Ньютона. На его безалаберность. Для Германна это почти облегчение – наконец разозлиться на Гайзлера и иметь возможность наорать на него. Притом, даже за дело, а не на пустом месте.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это именно он. Остаточный дрифт, побочный эффект. Называй как хочешь, но это он, – Ньютон гнёт свою линию и отступать не намерен. Только не теперь, когда умершая надежда неожиданно снова встрепенулась и подняла голову в его душе подобно воскресшей птице Феникс.

– Нет.

– Ты потерял контроль из-за стрессовой ситуации, ты должен это признать.

– Я в полном порядке.

– Германн…

– Я в порядке! – Германн, не выдержав, орёт в ответ. Потом осекается и зажмуривается что есть сил. У него трясутся руки и губы.

– Германн, посмотри на меня, – об этом бесполезно просить, но Ньютон всё равно пытается. Германн его предсказуемо игнорирует и шумно дышит. Ньют слышит в голове отголоски его панических мыслей: «соберись», «всё в порядке», «контроль, контроль». И последнее настолько нелепо, что Ньют, растерявшись, произносит вслух, – господи боже. Да будь я проклят, если ты всё это время выезжал на одной только силе воли.

Костлявый кулак врезается ему под рёбра, вышибая из лёгких весь воздух. Ньютон натужно кашляет, сгибаясь на сиденье и упираясь лбом в нижнюю часть руля. Германн орёт ему в самое ухо:

– Ещё одно чёртово слово, Гайзлер, и я не отвечаю за свои действия!

Потом дверца с его стороны оглушительно хлопает, и Ньют остаётся в машине один.

Восстановить дыхание и разогнуться у него выходит лишь через несколько минут – медленно и осторожно, держась за рёбра, он тоже выбирается из машины. Присаживается на капот и смотрит на спину Готтлиба, замершего неподалёку. Его мыслей он больше не слышит.

– Успокоился? – спрашивает он очевидное.

Германн оборачивается. Лицо – застывшая маска, белая как бумага в свете фар. Плотно сжатые губы всё ещё подрагивают, но в целом он выглядит вполне привычным образом. Ньютон на долю секунды прикрывает глаза, представляя, что они сейчас находятся в поделённой на двоих родной лаборатории, а не посреди трассы на обратном пути в Шаттердом.

Сейчас они могут как прежде сцепиться языками, начать спорить до охрипших голосов, отстаивая противоположные точки зрения. Каждый будет пытаться оставить за собой последнее слово, доказать, что именно он прав. Это будет очень бессмысленный спор, потому что в итоге каждый всё равно останется при собственном мнении.

Потом они снова будут ехать в тишине, даже не включая радио, вернутся в Шаттердом, получат по выговору от командования. А после…

После каждый из них пойдёт своей дорогой.

Они разойдутся, учёные из разных областей, инженер и биолог, начнут заниматься тем, что им интересно, а не тем, к чему их принудила война с инопланетными захватчиками, и их пути больше никогда не пересекутся в этом огромном полуразрушенном мире новых возможностей.

Да, возможно, они будут изредка – раз в несколько лет, не чаще – встречаться на широкоформатных научных конференциях, но вряд ли даже тогда они сумеют сказать друг другу больше пары вежливых слов ради соблюдения приличий.

Они никогда больше не помешают друг другу спокойно заниматься своими делами.

Ньютон более чем уверен, что именно так всё и будет. И это не кажется ему печальным исходом, это лучший вариант, который они с Германном могут разыграть в обозримом будущем.

Однако, это всё будет потом.

А сейчас… всё, что у них есть – это только «сейчас». Которое можно заполнить холодной отстранённостью – а можно взорвать самым захватывающим финальным спором, который совершенно точно запомнится на всю жизнь и будет годы спустя всплывать в туманных воспоминаниях.

Плохие времена становятся хорошими воспоминаниями.*

– Не стоит пытаться испепелить меня взглядом. Я итак знаю, что ты считаешь меня врагом. Не нуждаюсь в напоминаниях.

Не то чтобы Ньютону хочется связать с Германном как можно большее количество воспоминаний. Скорее, это просто сила привычки – стремиться поругаться в любой ситуации независимо от того, что за этим последует.

Ньютон напускает на себя как можно больше наглости и с готовностью ждёт ответа Германна, который начнёт перепалку. Но вместо этого он слышит:

– Я не представлял, что у тебя в голове _такой_ хаос.

– Что?..

Ньютон прекрасно слышит каждое слово, но отказывается воспринимать. Это не те слова, что он хочет слышать, не тот тон. Неправильный взгляд Германна – в нём должна сквозить злость, прорываться раздражение. Но он смотрит задумчиво, слегка виновато… и с состраданием. С жалостью.

– Извините меня, доктор Гайзлер, – он откашливается и нервно постукивает пальцами левой руки по ручке своей трости.

Не так. Неправильно.

– Какого чёрта ты извиняешься?

Лучшая защита – это нападение. Ньютон мог бы сделать эту фразу своим жизненным кредо.

Германн поджимает губы.

– Я прошу прощения за то, что ударил вас, – нехотя поясняет он. А потом недоумённо поднимает брови, потому что Ньютон вдруг начинает смеяться.

Эта реакция сбивает Германна с толку, он не может понять, что смешного могло быть в словах, которые ему не так-то просто было заставить себя произнести.

Но Ньютон смеётся в голос – громко и весело, утирая с уголков глаз выступающие слёзы.

И Германна это снова злит.

Он поджимает губы и медленно подходит к Гайзлеру. А потом замахивается тростью и наотмашь ударяет ей Ньютона по плечу. Смех резко обрывается на вдохе. Ньют соскальзывает с капота, едва удерживая равновесие.

– Какого хрена, чувак?!

Германн замахивается снова, поднимая трость высоко над головой. Ньютон едва успевает отвернуться и прикрыть руками затылок – и его со всей силы огревают по хребту.

– Германн!

Следующий удар, нацеленный в голову, он останавливает рукой – и тут же сгибается пополам, хватаясь за ушибленное место. В придорожную пыль со стуком падают слетевшие с него очки.

– Германн, остановись!

Германн его не слышит и вновь намеревается замахнуться. Ньют сжимает зубы и обеими руками вцепляется в его трость, дёргает на себя, пытаясь вырвать из железной хватки.

– Ты совсем рехнулся?! Чего ты пытаешься добиться? – кричит он, глядя в злое лицо с заострившимися скулами. Ответом ему служит лишь сердитый взгляд и сбитое, шумное дыхание.

Потом Германн вдруг резко подаётся вперёд – и Ньютон отшатывается, хватается за нос и начинает вопить. Готтлиб делает шаг назад, роняет трость и начинает ожесточённо тереть лоб.

– Блять, – на истеричной ноте выдаёт Ньют и стонет. Голова у него запрокинута, а из-под ладоней, которыми он зажимает нос, весело стекает на подбородок и шею кровь, – блять, грёбаный ты мудак, ты мне нос сломал!

– Я бы вам ещё не то сломал, Гайзлер, – глухо бурчит Германн и со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он отнимает руки от лица – над переносицей у него начинает быстро наливаться синяк – и шагает к Ньютону, – ладно, может, всё не так плохо, дай я посмотрю.

– Да пошёл ты к чёрту! – выпаливает Ньют, ошарашивая его, и быстро, с коротким замахом, бьёт кулаком в лицо. Удар приходится на верхнюю часть скулы.

–  Гайзлер! – только и успевает возмущённо выдать на это Германн перед тем, как осесть на дорогу.

Он так и сидит в пыли, взъерошенный, держащийся за щёку и очумело пялящийся перед собой, пока Ньютон не склоняется над ним, протягивая руку. Он подслеповато щурится и зажимает ладонью сильно распухший нос. Вся нижняя половина лица у него залита кровью, ей же заляпан ворот рубашки. Выглядит он просто кошмарно. Германн заторможено думает, что сам наверняка выглядит не лучше.

Он хватается за протянутую руку и неловко встаёт на ноги. Ньютон поднимает с земли свои очки, сдувает с них пыль и кладёт в нагрудный карман. Потом он поднимает с дороги трость Германна.

– Надеюсь, ты не долбанёшь меня ею ещё раз, боец хренов, – глухо произносит он, возвращая её владельцу. А потом вдруг дружески хлопает Германна по плечу и улыбается, чуть морщась от боли, – хотя дерёшься ты неплохо. Не ожидал.

Германн несколько секунд пытается понять, всерьёз ли он, смотрит настороженно. Но Ньютон продолжает как ни в чём не бывало улыбаться окровавленными приоткрытыми губами.

– Отомри, – говорит он и первым начинает смеяться.

Он не может дышать сломанным носом, поэтому смех выходит странным, булькающим, но – совершенно точно искренним. И Германн непроизвольно тоже начинает посмеиваться. Сначала несмело, но уже через несколько секунд всё громче и свободнее.

Они смеются вместе – так, как могут смеяться лучшие друзья, абсолютно довольные друг другом. Так, как Германн не смеялся, пожалуй, с самого детства.

В этом смехе исчезает вся нервозность последних дней, вся напряжённость и неловкость, что всё это время нарастала между ними. Им обоим становится спокойно и хорошо. _Комфортно_.

Они смеются вместе и понимают: именно это – конечная точка их совместного путешествия. Время и место, которых они должны были достичь, покидая в своих поисках гонконгский Шаттердом.

И они их достигли.

Наконец.

 

 

**5**

 

– У меня рёбра до сих пор ноют, – жалуется Ньютон с ехидцей в голосе.

– Только рёбра? Какая жалость, – в том же тоне отвечает ему Германн, а потом закрывает глаза и устало трёт синяк на переносице.

Впереди занимается рассвет; уже становятся видны огни никогда не спящего Гонконга. Путешествие подходит к концу – всего через несколько часов двое учёных вернутся на базу, получат по выговору и вернутся каждый к своей работе.

– Полагаешь, маршал Хэнсен уже в курсе нашего отсутствия? – Германн задаёт этот вопрос просто для проформы. Он не сомневается в том, что ответ на него будет утвердительным.

– Уверен, – кивает Ньютон, – как думаешь, это повлияет на его дальнейшие приказы относительно нас? В смысле – он же не станет в качестве наказания запрещать нам работать… с тем, что осталось?

– Я не знаю, Ньютон. Сомнительно, что он будет выдвигать запреты, но теперь ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным. Мы поступили излишне безрассудно, чтобы не было никаких серьёзных последствий.

Ньютон какое-то время молчит, раздумывая. Германн тоже – они оба думают об одном и том же. Потом Гайзлер осторожно интересуется:

– Изучения останков кайдзю теперь засекретят, ведь так?

– Вероятно.

– Я не уверен, что у меня будет доступ к этим исследованиям.

– Я не думаю, что это тебя сильно огорчит, если произойдёт, – усмехается Германн, – даже работая на правительство, ты продолжал бегать на чёрный рынок.

– Да, но теперь всё иначе. Тот парень, Ганнибал, который заправлял всем рынком, мёртв. Вряд ли найдётся кто-то такой же влиятельный, чтобы удержать эту сеть. Торговцы разбегутся, их станет сложнее находить. Цены возрастут, а я останусь без финансирования и не факт, что сумею заработать даже на крошечный обломок когтя кайдзю.

– Ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

– Не уверен.

Германну хочется попросить Ньюта перестать повторять эти два слова. Теперь они применимы не только к нему: на какое-то – и, возможно, весьма продолжительное – время никто в этом мире не будет ни в чём уверен.

Кайдзю терроризировали планету почти два десятка лет, за которые выросло поколение, которое не знало тихой жизни – без монстров, выходящих из океана, чтобы разрушить их дома. Эти люди привыкли жить, свыкшись с тем, что в мире есть вещи пострашнее любой межчеловеческой войны, с тем, что можно погибнуть в любой момент ужасной смертью. И, лишившись этой угрозы, растерялись.

Всё человечество было в растерянности, а у сильных мира сего появилась власть построить совершенно новое общество. Кто знает, каким оно будет? Что произойдёт теперь, когда у всех людей планеты больше нет общего врага? Что станет с былой сплочённостью стран?

Никакой уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Никакой определённости. Всеобщее умиротворение, которое страшнее любых военных действий.

– Все люди рано или поздно приспосабливаются к тем условиям, в которых они живут, Ньютон. И я не знаю никого, кто бы умел это делать лучше, чем ты.

Вряд ли это можно назвать комплиментом, и Ньютон это понимает. Ещё он понимает, что из их совместного дрифта Германн вынес гораздо большее количество чужих воспоминаний, чем хочет показать.

Ньют сдержанно улыбается, давая понять, что не станет развивать тему. Вместо этого он интересуется:

– Хочешь, расскажу про чёрный рынок?

Германн не хочет, он предпочёл бы снова ехать в тишине, но он всё равно соглашается послушать – только чтобы замять тему с дрифтом и его последствиями.

Ньютон радостно улыбается и начинает рассказывать.

 

 

**6**

 

Ньютон бывал на чёрных рынках задолго до того, как перебрался в гонконгский Шаттердом.

Впервые он рискнул наведаться в опасные районы ещё во время своей учёбы в Массачусетсе. Тамошние дельцы не могли похвастаться практически ничем примечательным, кроме плохо сохранившихся образцов костей первых кайдзю – в музеях и то можно было увидеть больше, чем на их прилавках. Зато в музеях к экспонатам нельзя было прикоснуться, а ушлые продавцы в подворотнях могли предложить Ньюту подержать мечту в руках.

Тогда он повёлся на сладкие речи патлатого спекулянта и купил у него кольцо из кости кайдзю – совсем простенькое, с черепом, которое налезало только на мизинец. Ньютон отдал за него четыреста долларов – и, хотя на поверку оно ожидаемо оказалось подделкой из обычного сплава серебра, ему было не жаль тех денег, что он так долго копил.

С этим кольцом он с тех пор никогда не расставался – оно служило ему гордым напоминанием о безрассудном поступке. Если бы не оно, он, пожалуй, так и не решился бы несколько лет спустя посетить берлинские неблагополучные кварталы. Ему было страшно, чертовски страшно бродить по шумным улицам в одиночку, но воспоминание о первой юношеской удаче придавало уверенности.

Он не стал сильнее или осторожнее, ему по-прежнему запросто могли перерезать горло в какой-нибудь особенно тёмной подворотне, но интерес гнал его вперёд, а кольцо на пальце успешно выполняло функцию талисмана, заговорённого на удачу.

Берлинский чёрный рынок по сравнению с массачусетским был маленьким оазисом в пустыне, по которой бродили редкие поклонники кайдзю. Там Ньют обзавёлся своим первым опытным образцом: крошечным фрагментом печени гигантского монстра.

После этого Ньютон начал добывать образцы регулярно.

 

*** * ***

 

– Когда маршал Пентекост взял меня на службу, стало проще. У меня появился официальный доступ к гораздо более ценным останкам.

– Но ты всё равно время от времени наведывался на гонконгский чёрный рынок.

– Да. Но это была скорее… не знаю, сила привычки. Чёрный рынок больше не мог предложить мне что-то интересное, но шляться там и пялиться по сторонам было здорово. Хотя и это ушло на второй план, когда Пентекост дал мне координаты Ганнибала.

– Ты уже тогда знал, кто он такой?

– Знал.

Ответ слишком короткий, чтобы быть полным. Германн пристально смотрит на Ньютона, а потом высказывает очевидную догадку:

– Ты ходил на чёрный рынок потому что мечтал выйти на Ганнибала с его «богатствами».

Пауза.

Отвечать Ньюту не хочется, но и скрывать тут больше нечего.

– Это не было простой задачей. Ганнибал заправлял всем рынком, он был самым влиятельным человеком в Гонконге. У меня не было ни малейшего шанса выйти на него лично, а маршал не собирался мне в этом помогать – он итак дал мне доступ слишком ко многому.

– Было огромной удачей, что разыскали именно тебя в качестве специалиста по кайдзю, – в голосе Германна отчётливо слышна насмешка, но Ньютон не обращает на неё внимания.

– Это верно. Я числился дилетантом, со мной отказывались работать. Но, в конце концов, и гонконгский оборонительный корпус к тому времени больше не считался правительственным. Вряд ли у Пентекоста был особо большой выбор кандидатов на привлечение к умирающему проекту.

– По крайней мере, _у тебя_ был выбор – принимать предложение маршала или нет.

– У тебя он тоже был, Германн.

– Я бы так не сказал.

– Почему нет? – удивление в голосе Ньютона не наигранное, и Германн долго собирается с мыслями, прежде чем приняться объяснять коллеге мотивы своих поступков.

– Я участвовал в создании проекта «Егерь», писал программное обеспечение для первой серии, был главным консультантом при создании всех последующих серий. Я знал всё об этих машинах. Я был лучшим специалистом, которого Пентекост мог найти.

– И ты вполне мог отказаться от участия в проекте. Его официально закрывали, посчитав «стену жизни» более действенным вариантом борьбы с кайдзю. Ты ведь всегда следовал правилам, Германн, так почему ты остался? Почему согласился продолжить работать под началом у Пентекоста?

– Потому что это было для меня делом принципа.

В наступившей тишине становится ясно, что больше на эту тему Германн не скажет ни слова. Поэтому Ньютон тихо вздыхает, не задавая никаких вопросов. Только ставит точку в разговоре, негромко резюмируя:

– Что ж, теперь это всё уже не имеет значения. Маршал Пентекост мёртв, – немного подумав, он добавляет, – Ганнибал тоже.

Это значит: потерял своё значение Тихоокеанский Оборонительный Корпус, егери, «Стена жизни». Это значит: потерял своё влияние гонконгский чёрный рынок кайдзю.

Целый мир затих в молчаливом неведении в отношении своего будущего.

Никакой уверенности. Никакой определённости.

Только «здесь» и «сейчас», которые тоже очень скоро перестанут что-либо значить – они сперва изменятся, а затем вовсе исчезнут.

И будет новый мир, в котором всё будет абсолютно по-другому.

Это будет потом.


End file.
